This specification relates to selecting frame loss measurement.
In a telecommunication network, frame loss rates for network managed entities are monitored and reported for network maintenance and optimizations. A network managed entity represents a connection between network nodes (e.g., network communication devices). For example, a network managed entity can be a data circuit that connects two or more network nodes. In some cases, a network node can report frame loss rates for the network managed entities that are associated with the network node.